mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning Dust/Gallery
Season three Wonderbolts Academy Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|Spitfire instructing the group. Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|Lightning Dust standing tall Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3E07.png Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Let me prove myself, ma'am!" Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png|Spitfire doesn't look convinced Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash is WAY faster than the other ponies The pegasi flying S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow competing with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You're on!' S3E07.png|I can fly faster than you! Rainbow and Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 3 S3E07.png Rainbow Dash racing S3E07.png|It's neck-and-neck! Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 4 S3E07.png|What's this? Lightning ahead of Rainbow S3E07.png|Lightning dust is winning! Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 5 S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning smiles S3E07.png Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png Lightning tells Rainbow her name S3E07.png Rainbow Dash raises her wing S3E07.png|And so, their romance began... Rainbow tells Lightning her name S3E07.png Lightning 'Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall' S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Lightning Dust standing proud S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png|The Rainbow Factory is in the background Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being dragged away S3E7.png|For some odd reason Lightning Dust looks pretty happy while her colleague is being dragged back to line. Rainbow and Lightning putting their hooves up S3E07.png Lightning Dust aw man S3E7.png|Aw man, I wanted a go. Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png|"Yes ma'am!" Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Rainbow flying down S3E07.png Rainbow 'I make everything look easy' S3E07.png|Gloating as usual. Pegasi hears Spitfire S3E07.png Lightning 'can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed' S3E07.png|Lightning Dust wanting to get REALLY dizzy Lightning 'I wanna push my limits' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png|Evil smile Lightning Dust on the Dizzitron S3E07.png Lightning being launched away S3E07.png Lightning being flown away in a circular motion S3E07.png Lightning Dust flies from the Dizzitron S3E07.png Rocketing from the Dizzitron S3E07.png Lightning Dust heads towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning heading towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Lightning moves back to her position S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow doing a hoofbump S3E07.png Lightning hears Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust dang! S3E7.png|Dang! That's gotta hurt. Rainbow 'No pony even came close to six seconds' S3E07.png|But Lightning and Rainbow are way too cool to care Lightning 'They should make us Wonderbolts right now' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah they should' S3E07.png Talking to RD S3E07.png Rainbow Dash hoof bump S3E7.png|*Hoof bump* Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png|Lightning Dust with her wingpony. Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png|Overall Lightning Dust is pleased. Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust looking determined S3E7.png Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash determined and about to put goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash putting her goggles on S3E7.png Spitfire 'Do you understand' S3E07.png|Spitfire doing what she does best in this episode: Yell Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Lightning 'Ready to rock and roll' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Ready' S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying around the bend S3E07.png Lightning flying up S3E07.png Lightning flying down S3E07.png Lightning keeping an eye out for flags S3E7.png Lightning flying back up S3E07.png Rainbow keeps up with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You spotted any flags yet' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Not yet' S3E07.png Lightning 'Good eyes!' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust head for the flag S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow flying after the flag S3E7.png Rainbow 'It doesn't look like' S3E07.png Determined Lightning S3E07.png Lightning going down S3E07.png Found the first flag S3E07.png Lightning ready to fly again S3E07.png Lightning Dust you're fine S3E7.png|"You're fine." Says the one who didn't hurt her wing. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust getting ready to take off S3E7.png Lightning Dust winking to Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|''Wink''. Rainbow Dash not a good sign S3E7.png|Fails to notice Rainbow's worried face. Lightning Dust retrieving the flag S3E7.png|Lightning Dust swoops down to pick up the flag Lightning Dust with the flag S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash sees crash S3E7.png|Doesn't seem to notice a crash down there. Lightning Dust indifferent S3E7.png|Indifferent about her colleague's predicament. Lightning Dust unsubtle expression S3E7.png|Sort of reminds me of Sweetie Belle's diabolic face. Lightning Dust dodging clouds S3E7.png|Avoiding clouds like a pro. Lightning Dust brakes S3E7.png|Hit the brakes. Lightning Dust not so pleased S3E7.png|Not so pleased. Lightning Dust can't get around S3E7.png|"I can't get around them!" Rainbow Dash doesn't matter S3E7.png|What!? Rainbow Dash can still fly S3E7.png|If you say so. Rainbow and Lightning going through the cloud ring S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow going through the rainclouds S3E07.png Rainbow Dash hearing woes S3E7.png|"What are they, a couple of snails!?" Final segment approaching S3E07.png Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png|"Now's our chance to pass these slowpokes!" Mid-air incursion S3E07.png Thatch weaving S3E07.png Final approach by Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust creating drag S3E7.png|Creating drag to slow her decent. Landing finish S3E07.png Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png|I'm here. Spitfire points at Rainbow and Lightning S3E07.png|Doesn't notice her other students being stuck up in the clouds Rainbow Dash little guilt S3E7.png|Can't tell if she's looking at Rainbow Dash. You're dismissed to the Mess Hall S3E07.png Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png Animation error RD upper mane S3E07.png Lightning Dust 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png RD salutes Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow 'Thank you ma'am' S3E07.png Rainbow 'maybe we don't cut the other teams' S3E07.png Lightning 'you snooze, you lose!' S3E07.png|"you snooze you lose" says the always eager Lightning Dust Rainbow seeing Lightning flying in circular motion S3E07.png Lightning 'recover from a spin-out' S3E07.png Lightning 'it's not our fault we're so much better than those other guys!' S3E07.png Lightning 'Not every pony is destined to become a Wonderbolt' S3E07.png Lightning 'Only the best of the best' S3E07.png Lightning 'Course I'm right!' S3E07.png Lightning opens door with her legs S3E07.png Lightning 'Now let's go fuel up!' S3E07.png Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Split up S3E07.png Split up 2 S3E07.png S3E07 - Bustin 3.png Bustin 6 S3E07.png Bustin 8 S3E07.png Lightning Dust has an idea S3E07.png What you say S3E07.png Rainbow Dash looking at competition S3E7.png|Yeah Rainbow look at our competition. Lightning Dust starting to lose control of the tornado S3E7.png Lightning Dust losing control S3E7.png|Losing control. S3E7 Going to fail.png S3E7 Can't make it.png LD loses control of the twister S3E7.png Awesome performance there RD S3E07.png Disapproval of Lightning Dust S3E07.png You put my friends in danger you nitwit S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash is NOT impressed Lightning Dust yeah S3E7.png|"Yeah." Lightning Dust 'Big deal' S3E07.png Lightning Dust right S3E7.png|"But they weren't, right." At least the clouds are all gone S3E07.png Lightning Dust with our tornado S3E7.png|"With that tornado." Lightning thinks that everything is alright S3E07.png We did great out there right S3E07.png|Come on, give me a hoof-bump, Dash. RD is not cool with Lightning S3E07.png|No. Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|"You made me clip my wing..." Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust about her attitude S3E07.png|"You sent half of our classmates into serious tailspins on the obstacle course..." RD yelling at Lightning Dust S3E07.png|"You unleashed a tornado that nearly demolished my friends!" Lightning Dust looking angry S3E07.png Lightning Dust surprised eyes S3E7.png|Kinda like this facial expression. Lightning Dust the wiseacre S3E07.png|And, your point is? Lightning Dust adorable shot S3E7.png|An adorable shot of Lightning Dust. RD trys reasoning 1 S3E07.png RD trys reasoning 2 S3E07.png|She does not like what she's hearing. Lightning Dust making a stand for herself S3E07.png Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png|"After all!" Lightning Dust pointing at Rainbow Dash S3E07.png|It's not my problem, Rainbow Dash. Security guards reveal Lightning Dust S3E07.png Security guards allow Lightning Dust to pass through S3E07.png Spitfire nose-to-nose with Lightning Dust S3E7.png|Lightning Dust nose-to -nose with Spitfire. Spitfire Final Scene 2 S3E7.png|Lightning Dust getting demoted Lightning Dust shocked reaction S3E7.png|Shocked! Spitfire Final Scene 3.png|You're dismissed! Tornado Bolt waves goodbye S3E7.png|Last look. What now for Lightning Dust S3E07.png|Lightning Dust gets led away. Miscellaneous Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Category:Character gallery pages